


The Missing Mother

by boredsherlockholmes221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredsherlockholmes221b/pseuds/boredsherlockholmes221b
Summary: Sherlock solves a case and some light fluff/smut happens :)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 14





	The Missing Mother

**Author's Note:**

> This is a standalone ficlet, it doesn't relate to another fic or an episode.

“Your mother died when you were quite young, correct?” Asked Sherlock.  
“Yeah… ‘ow’dya know?” Replied the client, a young man named Jay from East London, who had come to Sherlock when he was sent a death threat through the post.  
“Not important, besides, your mother isn’t dead; she’s on the run. You said your last memory of her was after a police visit, when she told your eight year old self that she loved you and sent you straight to bed. You were told the next day by your father that she had “gone to live with the angels.” You didn’t question; you were too young. You grew up, raised by a single father, killed on holiday. You never knew what happened to him. Nobody ever told you, did they?”  
“No, vey just told me ‘e was in an accident a’ vee ‘otel”  
“An accident, my arse. Your father was assassinated. Your parents had the same initials: TY. Tony and Tabitha York.” Sherlock was on a roll now, high on adrenaline. John simply sat in his armchair, watching his boyfriend, stunned. He never got tired seeing him whizz through a case. 

Sherlock continued: “I have to tell you this, it won’t be pleasant, but you have to know. Please, try to stay calm.”  
“Uh… ok, Mr ‘Olmes” Jay said, confused.  
“Your mother is not dead, she is alive and well, but in danger. She was sent undercover to East London to live a civilian life, where she married your father, and gave birth to you and your sibling. This was not part of the plan. She had disobeyed orders and now must pay with her life. When your mother realised the danger that your family was in, she phoned the police, who put you and your family into Witness Protection, and made a cover up story to avoid questions being asked. She disappeared and is currently in hiding from the organisation she used to work for. Now, onto your father’s death. The task force in charge of your mother’s capture were a bunch of imbeciles and didn’t read the files correctly. Because of the identical initials, they assumed they were killing your father, so broke into his hotel room and pushed him off the balcony and he fell 8 storeys to his death. You and your sibling went to live with your aunt who you still live with now. I shall talk to my brother and see about bringing your mother home to you. And finally, the death threat. That was from your sibling, they were taking the mickey out of you. Case closed, good evening, Mr York.” And with that, he ushered a stunned Jay out of the door and sat in his armchair without missing a beat.

“That…” John started, “was amazing.”  
“Really?” questioned Sherlock.  
“You never cease to amaze me, Sherlock,” John said, as he stood and curled up in Sherlock’s lap, synchronizing his breathing with his boyfriend’s. Sherlock snaked his arms around John and kissed his forehead. 

“John…”  
“Yeah?”  
“Shh…” Sherlock expertly moved John so that his legs were either side of his own, and their waists were pushed together. John let out a soft moan as he rolled his hips against Sherlock, happy to feel the all too familiar stiffness in both of their trousers. Sherlock kissed from John’s collarbone all the way to behind his ear, nicking his skin with his teeth. His trousers were becoming painfully tight, and he knew John’s were the same. Something had to be done…

In one silent motion, he stood up, carrying John from the living room to the bedroom that they shared. He kicked the door shut and long story short…

They got jiggy with it. ;)

~boredsherlockholmes221b  
Feb 19th '21

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
